


Out There

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Boyfriends, Brooke likes fro yo, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, Imaginary Friends, M/M, debately, only not annoying, the squip squad are the gargoyles from hunchback of notre dame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy Heere has been isolated all his life in his house with his adopted guardian Squip raised to be almost perfect. But he can't take it anymore and sneaks out of the house where he meets teenage street magician Michael Mell.





	1. Counting Down

“One, two, three, four.”

“One, two, three, four.”

“Again. One, two, three, four.”

“One, two, three, f-”

“No! You’re doing it all wrong! We need to start over again.” A hand rested on Jeremy’s that currently hovered over the piano guiding him through the notes when the clock chimed letting then know it was nine o'clock. “We’ll resume this when I come back later Jeremy.”

“Yes Squip.” The teenager stood up as the man headed over to the couch and grabbed a suit case.

“I’ll be out until five today, remember to read pages fifty one through fifty nine from your anatomy book and the human bone assignment better be done by the time I come home.”

“Yes Squip.” Jeremy’s hands were twitching slightly annoying Squip who slapped them.

“Jeremy what did I say about fidgeting?”

“S-sorry I-”

“Don’t stutter Jeremy, repeat yourself clearly this time.”

“Sorry, it’s just that…do you know what today is?”

“The eighteenth.”

“No I mean something special.” Squip’s face blanked for a moment before realizing what Jeremy meant.

“Ah yes. Your birthday.” Jeremy lit up when he said that, “Seventeen years old, quite the landmark. Well I suppose we can celebrate later.”

“Really?”

“If you do all your work today.” Jeremy’s face fell as Squip exited through the front door, the familiar sound of the key locking it shut followed by silence. Jeremy let out a breath of disappointment as he sat down on the piano bench and looked down at the ground.

“Jeremy!” A hand rested on his shoulder prompting him to look over and see a kind face staring back at him. “What’s wrong buddy? Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing Christine…”

“Nothing?!” Another appeared behind him as he looked up to see Rich sitting on the piano, his legs hanging off, “You call that nothing?”

 

“He remembered it was my birthday. And he said we might celebrate later-”

 

“Jeremy, when he say’s later he means never and you know it,” the new voice was attached to a skinny brunette leaning on the couch rolling her eyes as she flipped through a magazine. “And even if you do what’s it going to be? A few strawberries and an awkward hug like last year.”

 

“Chloe-”

 

“Makes you wonder why he adopted you sometimes,” a blonde laid on ground in front of Jeremy as she said that.

 

“H-hey. That’s not a nice thing to say. He loves me.”

 

“Well he sure has a funny way of showing it.”

 

“Yeah, he’s almost as bad as my old man.”

 

“Rich, nobody can be as bad as your dad,” a taller boy popped up next to Rich looking down Jeremy with a sympathetic look.

 

“Well maybe we could celebrate,” the girl texting on her phone said as she looked up at the rest of the group. “There is the Harvest Festival you heard your dad complaining about yesterday.”

 

“I-I can’t leave the house. Squip will get angry. And if he catches me I’ll have to go to the silent room again. I can’t go there again…”

 

“So you’ll do what? Finish your homework like a good little boy? And then what?”

 

“I’ll read a book…or two…or six…”

 

“You mean same books you’ve been reading since you were ten? Jeremy, you need to leave this place. Break free for once in your life.”

 

“Rich-”

 

“Jeremy,” Brooke sat up looking at him, “for once I agree with the ass midget-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“-you can’t spend your whole life cooped up here.”

 

“Besides you can go out for a few hours. You heard Squip, he gets back at five so you can just leave for a few hours-”

 

“-see the festival for a while-”

 

“-then come back before Squip gets home!” Jeremy excitedly finished his friends as the courage swelled in his chest.

 

“Jeremy, just-be careful, we won’t be able to protect you out there.”

 

“Christine, don’t make him worry too much. We’re trying to talk him up.”

 

“I just don’t want him to hurt himself.” Jeremy ignored the slight discouragement as he walked over to the door but stopped short of it.

“I can’t go out the front door…”

“Just sneak out the back window, you’ll be fine.”

“O-okay…” Jeremy took a deep breath as he headed towards the back window. He could do this. He could leave the house. The voices in his head were quiet as he lifted the window and climbed out.

“What can go wrong?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow.”

 

“Look at all these people!” Jeremy’s eyes darted around the crowd that had gathered for the festival nervously as he took in all of the new information around him.

 

“Look at all the girls-”

 

“Jake!” Chloe slapped Jake over the head making Jeremy laugh slightly.

 

“And the boys,” Rich said his eyes following a couple walking hand in hand down the street.

 

“I’ve never seen so many people before,” Jeremy’s eyes were wide when he looked over the people crowding around booths selling food, games and other things.

 

“Carmelized Corn? Is that a normal thing?”

 

“Fried Butter on a stick?” Jenna made a disgusted noise as she read that. “More like heart attack waiting to happen on a stick.” Jeremy nodded in agreement when he noticed a small crowd gathering around something nearby.

 

“Wonder what that is,” Brooke asked looking over there curiously.

 

“Let’s go check it out.” Heading over Jeremy weaved in and out of the crowd until he was near the front allowing him to see the small stage that had been set up where a boy around his age dressed in fancy clothing held out a top hat as he spoke to the crowd.

 

“-as you can see ladies and gentlemen this hat is completely empty but watch as I bring you…” He moved the hat around to face him before bringing it around to the ground again as two birds flew out, “ my nest trick!”

 

“Oh God,” Chloe said as the magician made his pun, “he did not just say that.”

 

“Now for my next trick, I’m going to need another person. Any volunteers?” People around Jeremy excitedly raised their hands.

 

“Hmm…you!” The boy pointed his finger in Jeremy’s general direction confusing the teen. “In the blue cardigan.”

 

“M-me?” Jeremy managed to stutter out as the magician nodded his head. The crowd seemed to push Jeremy towards the front stage. The dark haired teen on stage stretched his hand out to help Jeremy up. His face was flushed a bright red at the touch.

 

“Gay!”

 

“Rich!” Jeremy ignored them as the hand holding his guided him over to a large box that was already on stage.

 

 

“Okay,” the magician whispered into Jeremy’s ear,“ I’m going to need you to stand right here,” he was guided into the box, “and when I close the box I’m going to need you to take a step back okay? And don’t be too loud or they might hear you.”

 

 

“O-okay…”

 

 

“And now Michael the Magnificent is about to make this young man-, what’s your name?”

 

 

“Jeremy.”

 

 

“Jeremy disappear!” The door slammed shut and Jeremy did as instructed, stepping back. He was surprised when something came down obstructing his view and he heard the door open. “See, how the box is completely empty? Watch as I make him reappear!” The door closed again as the thing obscuring his view from earlier lifted up and the box opened again to see the expecting crowd that started clapping as he stepped out.

 

“This is magic?” Rich asked looking over the box and knocking on it. “Seems like a crock of shit of you ask me.” Jeremy’s heart was beating faster despite Rich’s complaints as Michael bent down and gave him a kiss on the hand.

 

“For my lovely assistant.” He winked at Jeremy who’s face turned even brighter and was hardly aware of being walked off stage. “Who wants to see a card trick?” The crowd cheered while Christine looked over Jeremy’s shoulder back at the magician with a distasteful look.

 

“I don’t like how forward he was with Jeremy.”

 

“Me either,” Brooke agreed, “he seemed kind of sleazy.”

 

“That’s like calling me sleazy,” Have changed on a fried butter stick as he said this before spitting it out on the ground in disgust, “Ugh dude, don’t buy the fried butter.” Jeremy’s stomach growled at the mention of food making him realize he didn’t way before leaving the house.

 

“I don’t have any money…”

 

“Yes you do. Check your pocket.” Jeremy stared at Rich for a second vehicle reading into his pocket and upon seeing the $50 almost screamed.

 

“I stole fifty dollars from Squip?!” He almost yelled this while holding the money out.

 

“Whoa dude, calm down-”

 

“You made me steal fifty dollars from Squip how can I calm down? I can’t use this!”

 

“Jeremy, you look insane. Just lower your voice and buy some food. I’m sure Squip will understand you just used it for food.” Christine didn’t help as Jeremy tried to control his breathing it suddenly setting in exactly how mad Squip would be when he got back home. It was in the middle of this when Jeremy became aware of the sensation somebody had grabbed his wrist and dragging him along the street.


	3. Kick Ass Magician Dude

“Give me the money kid.” The man shoved Jeremy into a space between two buildings confusing him.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“That money you were just waving around, give it to me.”

 

“I-I can’t do that. It’s Squip’s money, I’m not s-” Jeremy was grabbed by the front of his shirt and shoved into the side of one of the buildings. “Ow! You’re hurting me!”

 

“I’m not giving you a choice kid, give me the money or I’ll beat the shit out of you and take it myself.” Jeremy’s eyes widened in fear as the man said that, his friends all watched with worried and angry expressions as he tried to struggle.

 

“P-p-please don’t! I can’t my guardian will get mad and he’ll-” Jeremy was punched in the face by the man as he began to cry. “HELP!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

~~

 

Michael let out a tired breath as he began to pack up the fold out stage and the rest of his gear. Looking down at the jar he set out for money he was annoyed to see it was barely half full. All that work for barely enough money to pay for food. ‘Whatever, at least it’s something…’ Packing up the last of his props Michael put them on his trolley and began to wheel then back home when he heard somebody scream.

 

“HELP!” It came from nearby prompting Michael to look around when he saw where the nose came from. Walking over he saw two people in the alley just behind the fried butter stand. The one that was being dragged away had a familiar blue cardigan on. The kid from the show earlier.

 

“Hmmm, lmmgh!”

 

“Kid, shut the hell up.”

 

“HEY!” They both turned to see Michael who, now closer to the two could see the man struggling to hold Jeremy down who looked at him with frightened eyes.

 

“What the hell do you want?”

 

“Get away from him. Now.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Oh come on, at least let me show you a magic trick.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“A card trick,” Michael pulled out his deck of cards and showed it off to the man. “Pick a card, any card.”

 

“Get lost or I’ll-” He was surprised when a smoke bomb was tossed in his face followed by a jab to the man’s sides making him drop Jeremy who hurried behind the other teen that followed the jab up with a kick to groin before he finally grabbed the man’s head and smashed into the building.

 

“Or you’ll what?” The man didn’t respond from his position on the ground, instead letting out a loud moan of pain. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” He turned back to the boy in the blue cardigan smiling, “Are you okay?”

 

~~

 

“Are you okay?” Jeremy froze as those words came out of the magician’s mouth. His friends clamored around him staring at the boy who just saved Jeremy from the attempted thief.

 

“Whoa, he totally saved you!”

 

“Like a gallant prince!”

 

“Or a kick ass ninja!”

 

“I-I’m fine,” Jeremy managed to stutter out, “t-thank you! For saving me, if you didn’t come by here could’ve…”

 

“It’s no problem really, just bring a good samaritan and helping those in need. Jeremy, right?”

 

“Yeah and y-you’re Michael the Magnificent!”

 

“Yep, but most people just call me Michael.”

 

“O-okay Michael…”

 

“Hey dude what time is it? I left my phone at home.”

 

“I don’t…have a phone….”

 

“Wait you what?”

 

“I don’t have a phone, it’s bad for your eye sight and promotes bad posture.”

 

“Okay, well I’d say it’s about twelve. Since you went through something pretty shitty how about I treat you to lunch?”

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

“Come on, just some McDonald’s.”

 

“What’s…McDonald’s?”


	4. McDonald's, Yay

“What’s a chicken nugget?” Jeremy asked examining the small piece of food. “It doesn’t look…healthy…” Michael looked up from his cheeseburger at Jeremy who sniffed it suspiciously.

 

“It’s not, like at all.”

 

“I probably shouldn’t eat it then. Squip will get angrier than he already is.”

 

“Come on, chicken nuggets won’t kill you. Well, they probably won’t. Besides, it’ll have at least some chicken in it.” Jeremy wanted to disagree but his stomach growling demanded food as slowly put the nugget in his mouth. He paused for a second at the taste. It tasted…good.

 

“Huh, not bad.” Jake said as Jeremy to took another one in with a smile.

 

“Not bad, dude this is awesome! Jeremy try the fries!” Rich encouraged as Jeremy reached over for the side.

 

“Ew, Jeremy what are you doing?” Chloe asked as she saw the fry. “Do you know how many calories that thing probably has?”

 

“Chloe, let him have a little fun.”

 

“Ooo,” Brooke let out an excited nose as she looked over the menu to see they had ice cream, “I remember when Squip let us have that once. We should ask Michael for some.”

 

“We don’t want to be rude.”

 

“But Jenna-ice cream!”

 

“So how’s the chicken nuggets?” Jeremy looked away from his arguing friends at Michael who was smiling at him, the cheeseburger now gone.

 

“Oh-uh, they’re really, really good! I’ve never had something like them before!”

 

“Awesome but-how have you never heard of McDonald’s before?”

 

“I’m…at home a lot.” Jeremy looked down at his lap as he said that thinking about Squip. But he didn’t have anything to worry about right? Squip wouldn’t be home too five and there’s no way it had been that long.

 

~~

 

Squip coughed into his sleeve as he got out of the car and walked towards the door. Of course he forgot his laptop. The one day he needed the stupid thing…

 

 

Unlocking the front door Squip stepped inside and called out. “Jeremy? Have you seen my laptop?” No response. “Jeremy?” Looking around the den he didn’t see his son and walked up the stairs towards Jeremy’s room. “You better not have fallen asleep again-” Opening the door he saw an empty room, his books from this morning still on the bed side unopened. “Jeremy?!” Now he was nervous where could he be?

 

 

Forgetting about the laptop he looked through the house, tearing everything apart as he called for his son when he noticed the open window near the back of the house leading out to the garden. He knew for a fact that wasn’t open when he left again. Squip couldn’t hold back his anger as he kicked a hole in the wall before breaking into a coughing fit.

 

 

‘That little bastard snuck out! Alone! He could get himself hurt-or worse, killed…then I’ll never be able to…’ Squip shook his head as he angrily grabbed his phone. He needed to find Jeremy soon.

 

 

~~

 

 

Jeremy shivered as he scratched his back while following Michael close behind down the street taking in all of his new surroundings. They were walking to Michael’s house, Jeremy eagerly observing every house and person along the way.

 

 

“-you’ve seriously never been outside of your house before?”

 

 

“No never, I don’t even know the name of this town.”

 

 

“Well let me give you a quick summary. This is Middleborough, New Jersey. Population of about ten thousand people, established in eighteen seventy two…” Michael continued to list off facts about the town that Jeremy stopped listening to as the rest of his friends also looked around the cul-de-sac interested. Jeremy stopped, his eyes focusing on a man setting out candles on his front porch.

 

 

“What’s he doing?”

 

 

“Huh? Oh, that’s Mr.Heere. he’s setting up his memorial thing for tomorrow night.”

 

 

“Memorial thing?”

 

 

“For his wife and kid.”

 

 

“What happened to them?”

 

 

“They died in an accident a while ago. He’s been lighting candles ever since on the night of the anniversary. One for every year since.”

 

 

“That’s…sad…”

 

 

“Yeah but that’s not important. What is? Me, introducing you to Apocalypse of the Damned!”

 

 

“Apocalypse of the what now?”

 

 

“It’s a zombie fighting game, trust me you’re going to love it!”


	5. Catching Up

"Michael it's says I gained 10 HP. Is that bad? Am I dying?!"

"Jeremy it's a good thing!"

"What is my character doing?"

"It's the victory dance dude! Your just finished the level!"

"Really?"

"You beat my record too."

"Whoa." Jeremy was sitting on a beach chair in Michael's room as his new friend guided him on how to play the game. 

"I still can't believe you've never seen a TV before."

"I've seen a TV! I've just never seen...how it works before."

"So you don't have a TV, you don't have a phone and you don't have friends. What do you do for fun?" Michael asked as he paused the game and leaned back, absentmindedly shuffling his cards.

"Well...I...read books or sometimes I play the piano."

"That's it?"

"Ugh...oh! Sometimes Squip forgets to turn off the radio and I get to listen to some of the songs!"

"Wow, that sounds kind of boring."

"I guess." Jeremy made a face as he said that. Tucking his deck of cards into his left breast pocket Michael noticed Jeremy eyeing his keyboard that was putting further away on the ground. Picking it up Michael sat down next to Jeremy.

"You any good at it?"

"N-not really. Squip says I'm terrible."

"Come on you can't be that bad."

"What do I play?"

"Anything you want."

"...if you're sure." Jeremy started pressing his fingers down the keyboard playing Beethoven's Für Elise, humming along to the melody. He made a mistake half way through hitting an D sharp instead of a D Flat making him recoil in the expectation of pain but he was surprised when nothing hit his fingers. Looking up he saw Michael's face prompting him to set the instrument aside. "Sorry about that, told you I wasn't any good."

"Any good? Jeremy, that was amazing! How could anybody say that was terrible. Like my mom has been playing since she was my age and I don't think she's even that good."

"That's not true.." Jeremy fiddled with his fingers trying too hide the blush on his face. Michael looked down to see Jeremy's fingers and paused as he noticed the small crisscross scars across each of the tips. When the brunette looked up to see Michael starting he quickly hid the hands in his lap 

"What happened to your fingers-?"

"Accident! Cut myself," Jeremy let out a nervous laugh making his friend's face palm at the excuse.

"Cut yourself?" Chloe asked rolling her eyes. "Even if that did convince him that laugh did not help." But Michael seemed to notice Jeremy's uncomfortable aura as he quickly changed the subject.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." They stared before Michael picked up his controller and handed it to Jeremy. "Okay now for combo moves you hot the red button twice..."

~~

"-ave you seen my son?"

"His name is Jeremy."

"Please, he's only seventeen."

"-brown hair, freckles-"

Squip was exhausted as he continued the search for his son. He couldn't file a police report, as far as they knew Jeremy didn't exist so that would be stupid. Unfortunately he was not built for manual labor as he broke into a coughing fit every couple of minutes.

'Damn it, it's getting worse...of all the days that little shit decided to sneak out he had to choose today. I was going to do this the easy way but it seems he wants to make this as hard as possible.' Squip leaned on one of the stands in the festival area he had been exploring when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He dated around ready to got the person who flinched away. He relaxed when he saw it was a blonde teenage girl.

 

"Sorry, you startled me. What do you need kid?"

 

"U-um, I saw you looking for your son. A-and I think I saw him earlier."

 

"Really? Where?!" He grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly before quickly letting go. "Sorry...I'm just really worried about my son..."

 

"O-okay, ugh-well me and my boyfriend were watching a magic show near the fried butter stand when the kid got chosen for a magic trick. We were in line for mini doughnuts when we saw them leave like an hour ago."

 

"An hour ago?" Squip rushed off without thanking the girl. Jeremy could be anywhere, dead, getting himself hurt and doing God knows what.


	6. Fro Yo Bro

"Michael what time is it?" Jeremy had paused the game they were playing as he looked over at his new friend. 

"I don't know, like six or something?"

"Six?!" Jeremy jumped up as Michael said that. His dad was home early which meant he already saw Jeremy was gone. He was probably panicking and-and-

"Jeremy are you okay?" Taking a few deep breathes Jeremy tried to hide his panic. 

"Jeremy we should go back now," Christine said worriedly tapping on her watch, "Squip's probably very worried about us."

"But Christine, we just got here," Jake said as he stared at the TV screen. "If this is what TV is can imagine what else there is?"

"Like Ice cream!" Brooke said as she looked up from the trash Jeremy had been staring at earlier. 

"Enough with the ice cream Brooke."

"Jer? Yo, Earth to space cadet, anyone home?"

"Oh uh, sorry. I just forgot something...hey, ugh I have some money. Maybe I could buy us some ice cream. If there's any place nearby."

"You don't have to-"

"But I want to...that and I haven't had ice cream since I was little."

"Ah what? Then we have to get you some! There's this place at the mall, Pink Berry, they have to best fro yo."

"Fro...yo?"

"Frozen yogurt."

"Ugh..."

"It's like I've cream but supposedly healthier."

"Oh! Healthy's good."

~~

Squip sat in his desk hurriedly typing into his laptop when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Two people walked in the door sitting in the seats in front of his desk. "You two know why I asked you to come, yes?"

"Your secretary told us you want us to find somebody?"

"Yes, my son," he slid a picture of Jeremy over to one of the men.

"Why don't you just call the cops? I mean we're not exactly the finding kids type-"

"The police don't know he exists and I would prefer that it's kept that way. I need you to find him and bring him home immediately. By any means necessary."

"And our money?"

"You'll get it when the job's done. So I'd suggest you hurry." As the two left the office Squip went back to typing on his computer before breaking into a worse coughing fit, blood coming up and decorating his suit's sleeve. He started at for a moment his neutral look evolving into one of anger as any composure he had earlier disappeared. Getting up he punched a whole into the wall before pulling back and holding his fist.

Of course Jeremy's had to run away now. If he didn't have Jeremy back soon the disease would kill him in a matter of days. Taking a few deep breaths he returned to his desk and opened his file on Jeremy's medical history again to make sure if...when he got his son back the procedure would actually work.

~~

"There's so many flavors." Jeremy looked over the fro yo machines amazed as he held his cup. "I-I don't know which one to choose."

"Here," Michael handed Jeremy a much smaller cup Jeremy could hold between two fingers, "it's a sample cup. You can try all the flavors before deciding which one you want."

"Really?"

"Totally, I already know which one I want. Peach Delight with rainbow sprinkles."

"Sprinkles?"

"Yeah it's one of the toppings you can get."

"Toppings?" 

"We'll start with those later. First, fro yo flavors. Let's start with just plain vanilla."


	7. Happiness on Ice

"So? What do you think?" Michael asked as Jeremy took a bite of his frozen yogurt, the two deciding on a simple vanilla with hot fudge and whip cream. 

"Is...is this what happiness tastes like?" Jeremy could feel the tears bar the edge of his eyes as he annoyed this before taking in another spoonful. Brooke was still running around the fro yo machines and condiment bar frantically trying to take everything in while the rest of the group stared at her annoyed.

"Happiness?" Brooke asked. "This is not happiness, this is pure utter joy that cannot be described in physical words!" Michael laughed as he watched Jeremy shove the frozen dessert in his mouth frantically.

"Whoa there Jer, don't want to lose a hand." Jeremy responded by looking up at him confused, his mouth stuffed as he tried saying something. "Sorry, what?" Jeremy swallowed, ice cream so smattered on his face.

"Lose a hand?"

"It's a joke-dude your face is a mess. Here," Michael licked his thumb but when he found that didn't work he grabbed a few napkins and tried scrubbing the chocolatey mess of Jeremy's face. The closeness made Jeremy's face flush red but the other but didn't seem to notice.

"Oooo," Jake said with a smirk, "someone has a crush!"

"He does not," Jenna rolled her eyes not looking up from her phone, "they've only known each other for like a day now."

"What about love at first sight?" Christine had a large smile on her face as she looked over the two. "Like Romeo and Juliet~"

"Didn't they die?"

"Don't ruin this Rich." The shorter boy huffed as Michael finally pulled away from Jeremy who now had a clean face.

"There you go dude-hey you okay? Your face looks kind of flushed."

"Oh, ugh I'm fine! Just got a little headache from eating too fast."

"That my dude, is what you call brain freeze."

"That's an odd term." 

"Probably." Looking down at the cup Jeremy's gut was struck by guilt again as he remembered he used Squip's money to pay for the fro yo. At this point there was no going back...  
'Sure Squip is probably worried out of his mind for me but after this he's never going to leave me alone again. Or worse...he'll make me stay in the silent room from now on...but I can't just go back. I want to see so much more before I'm forced to go back. Maybe just one more day.'

"Hey Michael, I was wondering if maybe I could, ugh, spend the night at your house? I mean it's totally okay if you don't want me to, I'd understand if you're busy or you can't for some reason which is cool but I-"

"Sure."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, you seem like a pretty cool dude."

"Oh. Thanks! This means a lot and-and...I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Little bit."

"I'm sorry."

"You know, you say that a lot."

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry, you say that a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jeremy mentally slapped himself as he said again, "No! I mean ugh, er...I'm just not used to talking to other people other than Squip. He'd be so angry if he saw how much stuttering I was doing right now."

"Who's Squip?"

"Squip's my...."

"Jailor?"

"Guardian?"

"Father?"

"Guy who feeds you every other day?"

"Dad." Jeremy ignored the other suggestions as Michael looked at him confused.

"But you call him by his first name?"

"I'm adopted. He said it would be odd if I called him dad."

"That's stupid."

"What?"

"Just because your adopted doesn't mean you don't get to call him dad. I mean I'm adopted too but my moms don't make me call them by their names. Sometimes it would probably be easier but that's still kind of stupid."

Jeremy wanted to argue with Michael but didn't say anything instead getting up to grab more frozen yogurt to avoid any more questions from Michael.


	8. Stop and Stare

"You're going to sleep already? Dude it's only nine o'clock." Jeremy took the pajamas Michael gave him to use and stared at the tree patterns decorating the pants.

"Early to bed, early to rise. I need a minimum of eight hours of sleep to properly function."

"Huh, sound logic I guess." Michael was staring at Jeremy who's face nervously turned red. "What's wrong?"

"Could you, ugh, could you look away while I'm changing? Please?"

"Oh-er-sure, totally." Michael turned away to not stare at his new friend who had begun to take off his clothes. He glanced over when he heard the rustle of his bedsheets as Jeremy struggled to take his shirt off. Jeremy's shirt covered his face as he tried to take it off and when he turned around it showed Michael to see a long scar that traced Jeremy's spine. Staring for a moment he quickly averted his eyes and looked down at his phone.

"Thanks again," Jeremy said as he stood up wearing Michael's pajamas that were slightly small on him. His clothes were already neatly folded in a small pile at the foot of Michael's bed. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you."

"You're not a burden dude. It's fine."

"W-where do you want me to sleep?"

"You can take the bed, I'll just use my sleeping bag."

"But it's your bed, are you sure-''

"I'm sure Jeremy, it's okay."

"Oh...thanks..." Jeremy crawled into his friend's bed and as he adjusted himself he tried to hide his red face from Michael again. 

'I'm sleeping in another boy's bed...'

"Not just any boy's bed." Jeremy could hear Rich making kissy noises proceeded by the sound of someone hitting him. "Ow! Damn Christine."

"Quit making fun of him."

"Maybe we should leave," Jenna's house spoke up as Jeremy tried closing his eyes, "do you know how angry Squip will be when we get back?"

"Fuck Squip."

"Jake!"

"What? You wanted to say it, he's an asshole."

"An asshole that takes care of us. Jake he's not that bad and if we go back now maybe we won't have to go back to that room..." The voices kept arguing as Jeremy tossed and turned in his bed before eventually falling asleep.

~~

Michael put down his controller and eventually crawled into his sleeping bag not bothering to change into any pajamas. It took him a few minutes of trying to adjust to the floor before he gave up and uncomfortably laid straight on the ground. He ended up staring at the already asleep Jeremy as he heard the covers rustle while Jeremy tossed and turned.

Jeremy was letting out small pained groans in his sleep that worried Michael. He was having nightmares. Michael wondered if it head anything to do with the scars on Jeremy's fingers and back. From what Jeremy told him those probably came Squip. That wasn't normal. And Jeremy didn't seem to understand that, at least not, completely. 

He'd only known Jeremy for a day now and he was already worried about the other teen. 

'Maybe I should take Jeremy to police or something...we can talk about it tomorrow...' Michael rolled over and tried to push this thoughts aside as he closed his eyes and began to struggle with the sleeping bag again.

~~

The first thing Michael woke up to was the enticing smell of bacon frying from downstairs. Sitting up he was surprised to see he was in his bed, the sheets tightly tucked around him and the pillows arranged to lift his head up slightly. Getting up Michael saw his sleeping bag rolled up and neatly tucked under his bed again.

Confused Michael followed the scent downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Jeremy in front of the stove. 

"Jeremy?"

"Michael! You're up, good, I was just about to call you down. Your bacon will be done in a moment but your eggs and pancakes are already on the table!" Michael looked over at the table where he saw the described food waiting for him. Sitting down Michael stared at the food before taking a bite of the pancakes. Blueberry. His favorite.

 

Jeremy came by and set the bacon he had been cooking on Michael's plate before hurriedly walking over to the sink and washing off the pan he had been using. Michael saw that all the dirty dishes from the previous few days had also been washed and as Jeremy finished cleaning off the pan he joined Michael at the table. Jeremy sat in the empty spot next to the bespectacled teen. Michael stared at the lack of food in front of Jeremy confused.

 

"Do you...not like the food? If you don't I can make some more-"

 

"No! It's good! I'm just wondering where your plate is. I mean there's enough food for two."

 

"I couldn't...I'm not supposed to....besides, bacon is very unhealthy. I shouldn't eat it."

 

"Jeremy that's ridiculous, just take a piece." Michael held out a slice of the meat and Jeremy looked at before taking it, careful not to touch Michael's hand when he did so.

 

"T-thank you."


	9. Up, Up and Away

"Why are we coming back here?" Jeremy asked as he looked around the festival. Michael was absentmindedly juggling two of the apples he grabbed on the way out his house this morning. Jeremy's eyes were intently focused on the fruit as Michael handed one to him. "Are you performing again?"

"Nah not today."

"Oh..."

"But, I did bring a hat!" Michael pulled out the hat he had in his bag and Jeremy stared at it confused as he bit into his apple. "And in this hat I can create," Michael waved his right hand over the hat before quickly removing it and two pigeons flew out making Jeremy's eyes widen as he dropped the apple he had been previously eating.

"Did...did you create life?!"

"Huh?"

"The birds! I knew you could practice magic but life is amazing! How-?!" Jeremy continued to ramble on about magic and Michael couldn't bring himself to tell Jeremy that it was just a trick. Instead he guided Jeremy over towards the ferris wheel line. Jeremy only noticed as he stopped and stared at the carnival ride in awe. "What's that?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"No. Why are people on it? That doesn't look safe."

"It's a ferris wheel dude. It's a ride that you have fun on and stuff." 

"That looks absolutely terrifying."

"Don't worry, it's not that scary. I'll go up with you." Jeremy still looked unsure before Michael pulled out a food coupon. "And then I'll buy you anything you want to eat."

"Oooo, anything?" Brooke asked looking over the coupon. "Like-"

"Fro yo?" The rest of the group asked in unison already knowing what the blonde would suggest.

"I don't think food is worth that death trap," Christine said nervously looking over the ferris wheel. 

"But we'd also be sitting right next to Michael," Jenna added looking between the two boys.

 

"That and I saw a caramel apple stand. I don't really know what caramel is, it must be good if it's on apples."

"I say we go all out and tried fried butter on a stick."

"Rich that is the single most disgusting thing that's ever come out of your mouth." Chloe made a disgusted noise as the group continued arguing over what to do and before Jeremy realized it both he and Michael were in a ferris wheel chair. The bar came down and they began to move upwards. 

Scrunching his eyes shut Jeremy squirmed as he felt them get higher and higher. He only opened his eyes when he felt Michael's hand slide on his. "Dude it's okay, you're fine."

"I-I've never been this high off the ground. I can't look, what if I fall?" Jeremy tried closing his eyes again but Michael hell's his hand and leaned forward slightly.

"The view's the best part. You can see everything. I promise you won't fall." Jeremy listened to Michael and saw they were best the top of the ride looking down on the whole festival. Jeremy almost gasped as he in the view making Michael smile. "Cool huh?". 

"Wow, I can-," the kart they were in jerked slightly as the ride halted making Jeremy freeze in fear as he immediately feels Michael's hand tighter. "What's happening?!"

"They stopped the ride to let other people on."

"How long are we gonna be up here?"

"Just a few minutes, usually." Jeremy was reassured slightly but he still held Michael tightly afraid to let go.

~~

"Yeah, he came in earlier." The brunette woman at the front festival gate said as there two men showed her a picture of Jeremy. "He was with another boy-Michael Mell," pulling out a pamphlet she handed it to one of the men and pointed to the pictures on the front, "he usually performs by the fried butter stand but it's his day off. If you want I-," the two men had disappeared mid-sentence leaving the girl alone, "could...talk...to...him...or you could walk away. I guess that works too."


	10. Fish Out of Water

"Ifso thiky!" Jeremy and Michael sat under a tree as the festival buzzed around them, hereby mouth full of caramel apple as he said this making Michael laugh. Handing Jeremy a napkin the brunette wiped his face off. Swallowing the food Jeremy cleaned off his face and smiled at the other boy. "Thanks for this again, really it's amazing. You're so nice I can't believe you...I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"A little."

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright dude. Nothing to apologise for." Jeremy didn't say anything instead focusing on what was left of the apple. "Hey Jeremy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"How'd you get that scar on your back?" Jeremy stopped eating his food as Michael asked him that. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw it last night."

"You were looking at me changing?!"

"It was an accident, I swear. But I just want you to be honest. I'm worried about you Jeremy."

"Why would you be worried? I'm fine."

"How did you get those scars Jeremy?" Michael went to hold Jeremy's hands but the teen flinched away and Michael immediately backed off. 

"Please...don't..."

"Jeremy. Please."

"They are my fault!" Jeremy snapped at Michael as he backed away further. "T-they're what happen when I mess up."

"What?"

"W-with Squip I need to do everything right. And when I do something dumb he helps me get better."

"By hurting you? Dude, that's abuse.''

"He takes care of me!"

 

"That doesn't mean he can't abuse you!"

 

"Don't yell at me!" Jeremy snapped making both of them pause as Jeremy bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that loud. Please don't get angry. I promise I don't do it again. I-"

 

"It's okay Jeremy-I shouldn't have asked you about it." Jeremy looked up allowing Michael to see the tears in his eyes that were wiped away by his cardigan sleeve. "Jesus are you okay?"

 

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know!"

 

"Maybe we should talk to the police-"

 

"Not about that! I mean this is all so fun. Being out here. Setting new stuff. Talking to you...but I have to go back home."

 

"Jeremy, you don't have to."

 

"Michael, please, I want to. I should probably go home right now." Jeremy stood up began to walk away but Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand, stopping him.

 

"Wait, Jeremy, I-we can go back. I can take you back to your house."

 

"Really?"

 

"After the fireworks show tonight."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Before you go back home you should at least get to see what fireworks look like."

 

"...it sounds dangerous."

 

"So?" Jeremy stared at Michael's face before reluctantly nodding his head.

 

"Fine. But what are we gonna do until then?"

 

"Is there anything you're wanted to do before that you couldn't?" Jeremy stared at Michael for a moment before looking to his friends who had all disappeared. He thought for a moment before remembering something from when he was little. He was seven and Squip decided to treat him by turning on the TV allowing him to watch a movie. Jeremy couldn't remember the name of it but he remembered a happy and bright blue talking fish very clearly. He also remembered the worried orange dad fish. 

 

'That's why you can't leave Jeremy. Bad things happen to children who don't listen to their guardians. I just want to keep you safe.'

 

'Yes Squip.'

 

'The anemone will always keep you safe.'

 

'The a-a-anomone will keep me safe.' 

'Jeremy what did I say about stuttering? And that's not how you say anemone.'

 

'Yes Squip.'

 

"Can we see a movie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, comments make me write faster. (But don't worry I'll update every other day)


	11. Popping Up

"So you're saying this is a place where they just play movies on big TVs?" Jeremy asked as he and Michael entered the theater. 

"Yeah, and luckily for us it's five dollar Tuesday so tickets are a lot cheaper." They passed many different posters as they walked in that Jeremy couldn't help but gawk at with wonder.

"Which one are we going to see?"

"Finding Dory! It's a kids movie but like you've never even seen a movie before so it's probably a good place to start." Walking up to the booth in the lounge the two saw a teenage girl who smiled as Michael pulled out his wallet. "Two for Finding Dory."

 

"That will be thirteen dollars." Handing the money she printed off two tickets and handed them over. "Enjoy the show." Walking into the lobby Jeremy saw Jake leaning against one of the registers excited.

 

"Dude, I don't know what this smell is but we need to have it!"

 

"But what if we miss the movie?"

 

"We won't miss the movie Christine. Besides you can smell that too."

 

"Hey Michael?"

 

"Yeah dude?"

 

"What's that smell?"

 

"Smell? Oh! You mean the popcorn? I can go get some if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you go save us some seats and I'll meet you in a minute. We're in theater five." Michael walked over to the snack bar and Jeremy began walking down the hall passing one showing after another before finally stopping on five.

"This is going to be awesome!"

"Don't get your hopes too high Jake, it's probably just going to be a room with a little TV in it."

"But then why would Michael ask us to save seats?"

"You saw the movie poster outside, that fish looks just like the one from the other movie!"

"We should ask Michael about it later." Walking through the doors Jeremy paused and began to gape as he saw the enormous screen in front of him. 

"Holy shit."

"It's huge."

"I can't believe it." They all continued to stare at screen for a few more moments before turning to see the rows of seats lined up behind the screen. People were scattered throughout as Jeremy walked up the steps confused by where he should sit. Finally deciding on an empty row near the middle Jeremy sat down and began to stare at the screen even more. It was a blue screen currently with a little dancing cup and box in the corner. Had the movie started already?

"And I'm back!" Jeremy jumped slightly as Michael sat down next to him, now holding a large box of popcorn. "Oh, hey, we're early."

"The screen...it's a lot bigger than I expected."

"Oh crap-sorry I forgot you've never been to one of these before."

"It's okay I'm just surprised. The screen is huge!" Jeremy's eyes were wide when he noticed the popcorn Michael was holding. "Can I have some of that?"

"Totally," Michael held the box out and Jeremy took one, examining it before biting into it. It tasted almost as good as it smelled he excitedly took another piece. And then another. And then another. Eventually the popcorn was almost halfway home before Jeremy noticed the other teen giggling. 

"Whavso phuny?"

"You can eat more than one piece at a time-ooo, trailers are starting."

"Trailers?"

"Previews of other movies that play before our movie. And like we don't talk during the previews or the movie."

"Oh! Okay." Jeremy sank back into his seat and continued to eat popcorn as a trailer for Pete's Dragon began to play.

~~

"Two for Finding Dory." Katie looked up from her magazine at the person who had just asked for movie tickets. She was surprised to see two taller then dressed in suits. She raised an eyebrow slightly but shrugged as the handed over the money before handing them the tickets.

"Enjoy the show." The two men walked away and the taller brunette turned towards the man who was heading over to the concessions stand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting popcorn."

"We're not here to see a movie Joe."

"I paid eighteen dollars for us to get in here Joe. I am seeing a movie."

"Did you have to tell her Finding Dory though?"

"What did you want me to say? Central Intelligence? Because I am not-"

"You know what, we are not going to argue about this. Just hurry up."


	12. Date Night, Interupted

"-'m Dory! I have short term remembery loss!" Jeremy's eyes were glued to the screen as the movie started. His vision instantly focused on the blue baby fish and he set the popcorn aside. Michael watched entertained as Jeremy's body moved with the actions on screen like an excited four year old. He was happy Jeremy was enjoying the movie and younger his attention back to the screen to see a shark on screen chasing the characters. The loud music startled Jeremy who grabbed Michael's hand and buried his face into Michael's shoulder.

Jeremy looked terrified, flinching at every narrow miss in the chase. If it wasn't for the darkened theater Jeremy would've seen Michael's face turn a bright as Jeremy held him tight.

'Kiss him,' the little voice in Michael's head said excitedly, 'Now's your chance.'

'Ew no. That would be weird.'

'Come on, you know you have a crush on him.'

'I've literally known him two days.' By now Jeremy's grip had lightened slightly now that the action has passed but the red on Michael's face had yet to disappear. Unfortunately he also feeling something else appear making the scarlet across turn a dark crimson as he stood up and rushed towards the exit.

"Michael where are you going?" Jeremy whispered as Michael tried to hide the situation with his pants currently.

"I *really* need to use the bathroom."

"But the movie-"

"I'll be right back." Michael walked past Jeremy and hurried down the stairs rushing towards the bathroom not noticing the two men that started to follow after him.

~~

Michael rushed into the first open stall in the men's room and sat down on the lid trying to get all thoughts of Jeremy out of his head. It took a few minutes but he finally calmed down enough to the point he could stand without his pants awkwardly showing off his embarrassment.

'Come on Michael, you can do this. Just think about stuff that isn't Jeremy. Like Meat Loaf or naked old people-okay gross. Try to forget the naked old people thing.' Taking a deep breath Michael opened the stall door ready to go back to the movie but was surprised to see two men waiting in front making him jump slightly.

"Hey-uh, you guys in line?"

~~

Jeremy didn't want to leave the movie but it had been over ten minutes since Michael had left. Jenna had been counting the whole time. Walking towards the men's bathroom Jeremy was about to enter when he felt someone grab his wrist. He was confused to see a man in a suit who was holding his wrist and dragging him along the hall. Jeremy tried to stop the confused by the man.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go-I need to find Michael." Jeremy tried to push away and he was surprised when another man started walking besides him, grabbing his other have and dragging him towards the exit. "Michael!" 

"Quit yelling kid-"

"We're going to take you to Michael."

"No you're not! I don't know who you are-please just let me go! Michael!" They were out of the theater by now but before Jeremy could begin to scream he was shoved in the back of a parked van, one of the men climbing in after him as the other walked around began to start the car. "Please, please don't do this. Where's Michael-?"

"Kid this will hurt a lot less if you just stopped moving." The man pulled out duct tape as he said this, trying to ignore the teens screams that were almost drowned out by the sounds of the car's motor.


	13. Was I Ever Even There?

"Are you sure we're on the right place?" 

"I know where the bastard told us to meet him. He said he'd be here at noon with the money."

"It's been thirty minutes."

"He better be here soon, I'm starting to get pissed off." Jeremy sat in the back of the van tied and gagged with duct tape as he heard the two men argue. Jeremy had stopped crying a while ago but the fear was still there as they talked about him. 

"Someone paid for them to kidnap you?" Jenna asked worried as she looked around the back of the can nervously. Everyone else was panicking, Chloe trying to comfort the crying Brooke, Rich was banging his head on one of the doors, Christine and Jake were quiet as they say near the boy who wanted to run away as fast as he could back to Michael. Or...or Squip.

"We can't go back to Squip! Then we'll never leave the house again." Rich protested, stopping his head banging to interrupt Jeremy's thoughts. 

"But he kept us safe! We wouldn't be here if we listened to Squip."

"I-I want to go home." Brooke said as she wiped her tears away.

"But Michael-"

"Probably abandoned us."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"We've barely known him for two days! How do we know what he'd do?!" Chloe screamed at the rest of the group when all of a sudden the other two voices belonging to the men that had been arguing earlier went silent. Jeremy's friends went silent when they realized this before there was a loud bang on the doors. Jumping slightly Jeremy backed up as the banging continued before the doors burst open. Jeremy closed his eyes in the anticipation of pain but was surprised when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Jeremy?!" Opening his eyes Jeremy was surprised to see Squip staring at him with a worried look as he crawled over to Jeremy. Ripping the tape off Jeremy's mouth Squip embraced him in a hug before working on the rest of the tape. Jeremy stared at his guardian confused by the physical affection shown to him.

"Squip? How did you get here? What happened to the men?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere Jeremy," he ripped the tape around Jeremy's wrists off, "I managed to track you down to the theater when I saw the men grab you."

 

"What-?"

 

"They're knocked out now, we need to hurry and get away before they wake up." Jeremy's ankles were free as Squip dragged him out of the van towards another car. It was a familiar navy sedan that Jeremy saw out of his window everyday. Squip's car.

 

Jeremy was lead to the passenger seat as Squip got in the driver seat and got back on the road. Jeremy's eyes would have normally darted around but instead he was too focused on Michael as he stared at his lap silent.

 

"Jeremy, what do you think you were doing? Running away? You thought you could handle yourself? Out there? All alone?"

 

"I wasn't alone. I had Michael and my friends-"

 

"Your friends? You mean the voices you talk to when you think I'm not around?"

 

"I-"

 

"Is Michael another voice you made up?"

 

"What? No! Michael's real! I talked to him. He let me stay at his house and he bought me food. Dad, he's the one who took me to the movie!"

 

"Dad?" The car came to a stop as Squip pulled over and looked directly at his son's eyes.

 

"S-Squip, I meant Squip..."

 

"You haven't been taking your medication have you Jeremy?"

 

"Medication? What are you talking about?"

 

"Your pills Jeremy, you haven't been taking them."

 

"I-I don't have p-pills.'' Jeremy grew distressed as Squip leaves across the seats expecting to be hit but was surprised by a hug yet again. What was going on?

 

"You're already starting to forget, Jeremy I'm so sorry I didn't find you earlier."

 

"What are you talking about?!" Jeremy was confused as he tried to wriggle out of Squip's grip. 

 

"Shh, Jeremy everything's going to be okay." There was a sudden prick in Jeremy's neck and he looked down to see a needle planted his neck that was slowly removed, "I'm going to fix this."


	14. Under the Knife

“Hmm?” Michael sat up, his head pounding as his vision came into a blurry focus. Rubbing his head Michael winced as he hit something hard making him hiss in pain. Now seeing where he was Michael was confused as he realized he hit his head on the edge of a toilet seat. 

‘What the hell? I’m still in the men’s room? What happened?’

Standing up Michael remembered what happened earlier when he ran into the two men. Being hit across the face then…well everything after that was black. 

'Jesus I should probably call the…police…shit,’ Michael thought as his hands trailed into his hoodie pocket to find everything including his phone missing except for his deck of cards, 'those assholes took my phone. Whatever, when mom gets home I’ll use her tracker-Oh shit Jeremy’s probably waiting for me.’ Leaving the bathroom Michael hoped his new friend hadn’t come looking for him and gotten lost along the way. The amateur magician shook his head trying to worry so much. 'It’s probably just been a few minutes. I mean what’s the worse that could’ve happened?’

~~

Jeremy was tired as he finally managed to get his eye lids to move up despite their unwillingness. Bright white greeted him as Jeremy felt his body love like it wanted to wince but it couldn’t. His eyes darted around as he found he couldn’t move anything else in a panic. He remembered this room. This room…not even his friends could come in this room. He was on the table again, strapped down as a nearby heart monitor beeped. Jeremy closed his eyes trying forget he was there as he remembered the last time he was in this room two years ago.

’-Jeremy, you need to hold still!’

'I don’t want to! Please, it hurts.’

'What did I say about crying? Now quit being a child and sit still or I’ll make you.’

The only thing Jeremy felt change was the feeling of tears running down his face. The door opened and Jeremy’s eyes opened to see Squip who smiled as he came over. The man was now wearing an apron and gloves while he carried a bag in with him that he set on the table next to the heart monitor.

“Jeremy, you’re already up,” Jeremy’s guardian opened the bag to reveal a scalpel making the teen’s eyes widen, “I’m afraid I’m out of tranquilizer now but I’m sure you’ll be able to handle this. After all you’re a big boy. I’m sure you won’t mind any problems.” Jeremy rapid blinks told him otherwise annoying the man slightly who ignored it as he set the medical too down, instead grabbing a pair of scissors he used to cut off Jeremy’s shirt. “I always forget to do this before I put you down.” Jeremy stared at the man confused.

“You’re probably very confused right now, don’t worry. I’m going to make things better for you. Those voices in your head are getting worse, making you go outside and now you’re actually convinced one of them are real? Your condition keeps getting worse and worse, you probably can’t even remember it anymore.” His hand traced a previous scar on Jeremy’s chest that went from his navel up to his thorax. “I thought I’d only have to do this once. You probably don’t remember the first time. When you were seven? And you crawled out to the backyard through the dog door? You ran into the street because "Rich” told you too and you almost got hit by a car.“

That Jeremy could remember. That was when he first made Rich who said they should go play outside. He accidentally walked into the street but everything after that was…blurry. Squip made this room after that. A place where he wasn’t allowed to take any of the friends. Ever. 

"This is just going to help remind you that your "friends” are imaginary and hopefully fix some of your other problems too.“ Jeremy closed his eyes again as he felt the pain of the scalpel digging into his chest. This time none of his friends were there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get a few comments I'll post the next chapter tomorrow~


	15. Ready or Not

“Jeremy are you okay?”

“Yes Squip.”

“Good, I might let you out of the room early.” Jeremy nodded as he laid on the white floor of the quiet room, listening to Squip set something down on the floor before closing the door behind him. The teen looked over to see the plate of food and he was tempted to eat but couldn’t bring himself to. His stomach still felt weird from from the surgery but it helped make him better so he wasn’t going to say anything. 

‘Squip’s always right.’ 

The worst part of the silent room was the crushing loneliness. No friends to talk to…no Michael…Jeremy still couldn’t believe Michael wasn’t real. He made him feel something that none of his other friends could. But why would Squip lie to him about Michael?

Sitting up right Jeremy grabbed the plate and stared at the peanut butter sandwich. His stomach growled as Jeremy remembered the food from the outside but was only reminded that food like that wasn’t good for him and he should be happy with what he had as he took a bite of the sandwich. It tasted like disappointment.

~~

“Have you seen a boy my age?”

“Brown hair?”

“Tall and skinny?”

“Freckles?”

“He’s wearing a stripped shirt with a blue cardigan-” 

“Please?”

“Sorry kid, wish I could help.” The guy on the sidewalk said before walking away as Michael let out a frustrated noise. 

'He wasn’t at the theater, or the house and he’s not here either…: Michael thought as the festival buzzed around him. 'Damn it.’ Michael walked over to the caramel apple stand her and Jeremy had been to wallet and sat under the tree next to it exhausted. 'I can’t believe I lost Jeremy. He could’ve wandered off wandered off with some and got kidnapped or worse and it’s all my fault. If I had been with him he’d be safe. Wait. Those men, they knocked me out and Jeremy suddenly disappears? And I saw them at the fair today too. They’re probably the ones who took Jeremy. But why would they do that? They don’t know who he is. Nobody does except…Squip.’

~~

Jeremy had only one thing to entertain himself with in the quiet room and that was his note pad and pen. With his tools Jeremy could draw anything he wanted but his favorite thing to draw was the view outside his window. He had memorized it over the years and could draw it to almost perfection. Across from them was a red house with a broken mail box that’s numbers read 317. A white exterminator’s van was almost always parked outside with a giant cockroach painted on the side. A pair of shoes hung from the power line behind the van and while they threatened to fall at any minute they never did.

He habitually sketched it whenever he could. His notepad, the back of of his assignments, the napkin Michael gave him-

'Michael didn’t give anything to you Jeremy because he’s not real.’ Jeremy reminded himself. Jeremy brought his pen down on the paper and began to sketch. If he was going to this it had to be perfect and to do that he needed to focus.

~~

“Thank you Unice, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Squip hung up the phone and clicked on the link to Jeremy’s blood test results. He was happy to see nothing had gone wrong with his adopted son’s body in the time he had been gone. 

'Regardless it looks like I’m going to have to move the surgery up. I was going to wait until he was eighteen but there’s a chance he’ll try and run away again before that. As soon as the new paralytics arrive we can begin.’ Squip glanced at the image of Jeremy on his medical profile and stared for a moment. 'Can I really do this?’ He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the few personal photos he had of Jeremy. He thought for a moment before folding it and putting it back in his pocket. 'No, I didn’t spend eighteen years raising a child for nothing. This is happening, whether Jeremy wants it or not.’


	16. Shots Fired

"Jeremy?" Squip peeked into the white room to see his adopted son sitting on the floor sketching into his note pad, the plate was now empty making the man smile. The teen looked up at the man who came in, holding a blue mug that he based to Jeremy as he say down next to him. "You okay buddy? Your stomach feel alright? I made you some tea to help you feel better."

"Thank you Squip.'' Jeremy took the mug, sipping out of it as he set the paper aside.

"Make sure to drink so of it before it gets cold." Jeremy nodded and begin to sip the tea when Squip put an arm around his shoulders. "You know I love you and everything I do is to protect you, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm over protective because I don't want you to end up like me. Dying, a slow painful death because of stupid things I did."

"Did...did you move up on the heart transplant list?"

"Unfortunately no, even then I'm going to need an almost perfect match for the transplant to work."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

"It's alright Jeremy. You already gave me a few more years with you when you gave me your kidney last year."

"But it still won't save you." Jeremy set the now empty mug down before leaning his back against the wall. "I'm...dizzy..."

"Jeremy, if you could, you'd choose to let me live, right?"

"O-of course!" Jeremy bright his hand to his head as he tried to steady himself. "My head..." Jeremy tried to stand up but stumbled when Squip quickly caught him. Vision fading Jeremy's eyes quickly glanced around the room as he felt Squip lift him up by the arms.

"Don't worry Jeremy, in a little bit you won't feel anything."

~~

Michael looked up from the paper at the scene in front of him. Exactly like in the picture Jeremy drew on the napkin at the fair. Down to the shoes hanging from the power line. The view was slightly different but as Michael turned around he could see a house with a large circular window that was at just the right height to look out onto the scene shown on the napkin. That was Jeremy's house. 

There were two cars in the drive way, meaning Squip was probably home. With Jeremy. Knowing Jeremy was probably forced to come home and not wanting to get his caretaker's attention Michael walked towards the back of the house and saw a back door. Looking in through the window Michael didn't see anyone and began to dig through his pockets as he looked for a lock pick.

"Let's see..." Michael pulled out an extremely long chain of bandanas from his jacket pocket, "Nope," digging further he pulled out a frog that let out a croak before jumping out, "Definitely not," a deck of cards, "how'd that get in there?" Michael tucked it back into his left breast pocket. Finally the teen pulled out his lock pick and he let out a happy noise. "Yes!"

Inserting the pick on the door Michael fumbled for a few moments before getting the door open. Looking again Michael confirmed nobody was in the room and walked in. "Jeremy?" He whispered cautiously. "Hello?" No response. "Jeremy?" This time he was a little louder as he called out for his friend. That's when he heard the front door begin to open, ducking understand a nearby table.

It opened and shut, Michael peeking out to see a man in his late thirties or early forties holding a bag. Michael's eyes followed the man's legs towards another door that he disappeared into. Michael got up and leaned into the door, listening until the footsteps were out of hearing range before opening the door himself. He was greeted by a set of stairs that lead into a dimly lit hallway. Taking a step forward, the boards creaked under his feet with every step making him wince.

By the he was on the final step Michael was surprised to see the man wasn't there waiting for him. The hall only went one way to a door that was wide open. 

'Nothing suspicious about that...alright I'll go charging in there, grab Jeremy and hopefully not die. Great plan.' Not taking the chance to second guess himself Michael went in running. Jeremy was there. Strapped to an operating table with his eyes wide.

"Jeremy!" Michael rushed over to his friends but froze when he heard the door behind him slam shut. There was the man he saw enter earlier, waiting with a smile as he pulled out a gun and leveled it at Michael's chest before pulling the trigger.


	17. An Arm and a Leg

Jeremy watched helpless as Michael fell to floor with a loud thump when his body hit the ground. Squip sighed, stepping over the body as the doctor came out from the next room over. 

 

"What's all this noise-is that...?"

 

"Ignore it, I'll get rid of the body after the operation." Squip climbed on top of the operation table that the woman began to strap him into before pulling out a needle and injecting it into his arm. "This will work, right? I can't pay you if I'm dead."

 

"Don't worry, according to my calculations along with the data you provided me about Jeremy from over the years you'll be just fine when you wake up with a normally functioning heart and two working kidneys. The rest of Jeremy's body will be preserved in case of an emergency."

 

"Can you give me his eyes too? My vision"s been getting fuzzy lately and I'm afraid of my eye sight completely going."

 

"His eyes are a bit smaller than yours but I'm sure we can make some adjustments." The doctor prodded Jeremy's eyes as Squip finally passed out, leaning over to grab a scalpel. "I'm sorry but for this to work best you need to be awake. It will be easier if you don't try to struggle against the drug's effects."

 

Jeremy tried to beg the woman to stop with his eyes but she avoided eye contact with him as she brought the surgical tool to his chest. Closing his eyes Jeremy couldn't feel his heart race as it was slowed down by whatever Squip had given him earlier making it physically impossible for him to panic. Closing his eyes Jeremy scrunched them shut hoping it would be over soon but after moments of nothing happening followed by the sound of a scuffle Jeremy opened one eye confused.

 

There was Michael, standing over the doctor who was now on the ground. Both eyes were wide open as he looked at the what he could only assume to be zombie boy that turned to him with a smile. Jeremy was confused, how was Michael alive?

 

As if reading his mind Michael dug into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out his deck of cards that now had a bullet lodged in them.

 

"Some tricks are better kept near the heart." If he could Jeremy would've laughed. Michael unstrapped Jeremy from the table before digging into his pants pocket and grabbing his phone. "I'm sure the police are going to have some fun trying to explain this." Jeremy internally smiled as Michael began to dial 911 but winced as his right arm tingled before the feeling quickly disappeared along with all other feeling to the limb.

Jeremy was aware that other people arriving into the room but couldn't acknowledge them as he passed out soon after.

~~

Jeremy opened his eyes one at a time before wincing at both the sudden light and the pain in his right arm.

 

"-kay? You sure it's him?"

 

"...blood tests show..."

 

"I hope..."

 

"Hrmm?" Jeremy let out a small noise as he looked in the general direction of where the other boxes were coming from. The first outline he saw wore a familiar red hoodie that he instantly recognized. "M-Mike?"

 

"Jeremy?!" The blur became clearer as he rushed over to Jeremy and wrapped his hands around the other teen who was confused but went to hug him back. Only...his left hand wrapped around Michael. 

 

"Jeremy?" Another voice asked prompting Jeremy to look up. There were two people standing there, one in a doctor's coat and the other was a man with a long beard and not wearing any pants. 

 

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened? Where's Squip..." Looking over Jeremy didn't see his right arm, "where's my arm?!"

 

"Mr. S-Heere calm down-"

 

"What's going on?!" Michael backed away from the now distressed boy who's sat up straight. The doctor spoke up, approaching Jeremy with a smile as she grabbed Jeremy's flailing arm and pushed it down. 

 

"Mr. Heere, Mr. Mell, can you please leave? I want to explain some things to Jeremy on his own." Both Michael and the bearded man nodded, leaving Jeremy alone in the room with the doctor. She turned to him and looked at the teen who just began to regulate his breathing. "This must all be very confusing."

 

"A little."

 

"Let's start out with your body. Jeremy, it's been two days since you arrived. The nerves to your right arm were severely damaged in a recent, nonprofessional operation. By the time you got here, it was inoperable and with all the dead cut off cells on your arm, we had to cut it off."

 

"...S-Squip did this to me?"

 

"You'd have to tell me, your former guardian died on the way to the hospital."

 

"Oh-oh my God...am I going to die?"

 

"No, you'll be fine Jeremy. We're already working on a prosthetic for your arm."

 

"T-that's good. I guess. But who was that other guy in here? The one with the cartoon underwear?"

"Well while you were out on the past few days we were conducting a few medical tests on you when we found an unusual match of DNA."

"We matched? How?"

"Jeremy, he's your father. Your real father."


	18. Voices in My Head

Mr. Heere nervously sat outside of his son's hospital room, staring at the ground as he waited to be let back in the hospital room.

'My...son...' His foot tapped as he thought about Jeremy. It had been sixteen years since the accident. They told him both his wife and child had died. Yet here he was, outside of the hospital room waiting for his son to finish talking to the doctor. And he was their son, he looked almost exactly Janine. Jeremy was alive and healthy. At least, as healthy as a teenager who just lost their arm could be.

It was a good thing the man who kidnapped his son was already dead because Mr. Heere knew if he had seen the man who did this to his son he would've killed him with his bare hands. He only caught a glimpse of the other scars littering Jeremy's body but he was still angry at the man who ruined both of their lives. But he was trying to not focus on that right now, instead he needed to focus on his son.

Next to him was the boy who was already with Jeremy by the time he arrived. He was fidgeting with a deck of cards that on closer inspection Mr. Heere saw had a small goes through them. The silence was long and awkward until Mr. Heere broke the ice.

"So...how do you know Jeremy? You his boyfriend or something? I mean it's cool if you are-"

"N-no! I mean we've only known each other for like a few days."

"Oh, er how'd you two meet?"

"My magic show."

"You're a magician?"

"Yeah, The Magnificent Michael."

"I used to want to be a magician when I was little. Maybe you could show me a trick or two." Before Michael could respond the door to the hallway opened and the doctor smiled at them.

"He wants to see you." Both Michael and Mr. Heere stood up, following the doctor into Jeremy's room. Mr. Heere couldn't stop himself from running over to the boy's bed and hugging him, tears spilling down the side of his face. Jeremy was confused for a moment before leaning into the hug. He didn't notice his own tears as he held tighter.

"Hey...dad."

Five Months Later:

"One, two, three, four."

"One, two, three, four."

"You're doing great Jer!" Mr. Heere smiled as he sat next to Jeremy on the piano bench. The teen smiled at his dad as he took his hands away from the piano. "At this rate you'll be able to play without my help at all."

"Maybe," Jeremy adjusted his prosthetic when the his phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket to see a text from Michael. "Michael's doing a show at the school-can I...?"

"Just keep your phone on, okay?"

"Thanks dad." Mr. Heere smiled at Jeremy walked out the door. He didn't notice the figures staring out the window after the teen. 

"I still can't believe he's been ignoring us."

"Chloe, he doesn't need us anymore."

"Then why the hell are we even here anymore?"

"We've been with Jeremy since he was little. I don't think we'll ever really go away."

"When do you think Michael will propose?"

"Brooke, they're seventeen."

"So?"

"My Valentine sense is tingling. Michael and Jeremy are kissing."

"Nice."

"Don't be gross about it Rich."

"Whatever." The group continued to argue but Jeremy didn't hear them this time, he'd always have voices in his head but now the loudest one was his.


End file.
